mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bumper Robinson
| birthplace = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = | homepage = }} Bumper Robinson (born Larry C. Robinson II; June 19, 1974) is an American actor and voice artist. Robinson got his nickname because he repeatedly bumped into things while running through his home as a young child. Life and career Robinson was born in Cleveland, Ohio, the son of a singer/songwriter.http://www.filmreference.com/film/51/Bumper-Robinson.html His first acting role was an appearance in a Jell-O pudding pop commercial starring Bill Cosby. As a young child, he also appeared on The Jeffersons, Webster, Night Court, and Days of our Lives, and played the part of Zammis in the 1985 movie Enemy Mine starring Dennis Quaid and Louis Gossett, Jr. Much of Robinson's career has consisted of playing recurring characters on a number of shows, most notably Clarence on Amen, Laura Winslow's suitor Daniel Wallace on Family Matters, Dorian Heywood on A Different World, "Boomer" in Gimme a Break, and flirtatious office boy Ivan Ennis on Living Single. He has also starred in the series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Three, Guys Like Us, and Flatland. Robinson portrayed a young O.J. Simpson in the miniseries The O.J. Simpson Story and a young Jackie Jackson in The Jacksons: An American Dream, a role which won him a Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor in a Television Movie. He also played in On Our Own as Nat, Jimmi Jerrico's friend. In 1994, Robinson guest-starred in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Abandoned" as a Jem'Hadar youth. The same year, he also guest-starred in an episode of Saved by the Bell: The New Class entitled "Bayside Story." He played Doug Parker, the captain of the Valley High School football team, who begins a romance with Bayside High student/cheerleader Megan Jones (played by Bianca Lawson). In addition, Robinson has done a significant amount of voice work, with roles in animated movies and television shows such as Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Pinky and the Brain, Futurama, and Brother Bear and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He also did the voices of Autobot Bumblebee, Decepticon Triple Changer Blitzwing and Blackout on Transformers Animated. Selected works Filmography * White Man's Burden * The Painting * Behind Enemy Lines * Mojave * Enemy Mine * The Jacksons: An American Dream Television * Night Court * Days of our Lives (1987-1989) * Amen * Family Matters * A Different World * Generation X - Mondo * Gimme a Break * Hill Street Blues * Flatland * Molloy * Webster * Matt Houston * The Jeffersons * The Client * The John Larroquette Show * Touched By An Angel * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Saved by the Bell: The New Class * Sister Sister * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Three * Living Single * Punky Brewster * Grown Ups * CSI: NY * Bones * Guys Like Us * The Old Settler * Webster * The Parkers * Eve * The Steve Harvey Show * The Game (2007) * Cagney and Lacey Voice work * All Grown Up! - Buster, Ty * Armored Core 4 - Asyut Minya / Sus * Avatar: The Game - Batista, RDA * Batman Beyond - Zack * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Black Lightning * Brother Bear - Chipmunks * Command and Conquer: Generals * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames * The Flintstone Kids - Philo Quartz * Futurama - Dwight Conrad * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra - Tunnel Rat * Godzilla: The Series * Jak 3 - Damas * Legion of Super Heroes - Star Boy * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * The New Batman Adventures - Teen Cop, Henchman * Pinky and the Brain - Tyrone Spellbinder * Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School - Jamal * Static Shock - various characters * Teen Titans - Hot Spot * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) - Carter * Transformers Animated - Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Porter C. Powell, Blackout * What's New Scooby-Doo? - Cap N' Robbie / Native Bearer * What's with Andy? - Danny Picket (2001-2002) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Bolivar Trask References External links * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:African American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American child actors Category:African American television actors Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Actors from Ohio de:Bumper Robinson nl:Bumper Robinson ja:バンパー・ロビンソン ru:Робинсон, Бампер fi:Bumper Robinson